The Fungal Theocracy of Shroomallah
Overview Fun, joy and enjoyment are considered spiritual enemies to these mushroom-based creatures. Almost everything is banned in Shroomallah, including most technology more advanced than sticks. The Shroomishes themselves are in some type of hive mind, although they do show some level of individuality as well. History The fungi of Shroomallah were perfectly happy in their small home dimension, generally known as the Bore Realm, which they had succeeded in scouring clean of all fun. Their purpose completed, the shrooms attempted to celebrate, but their sheer incompetence in such matters led to the party becoming a mass suicide. The cabal of mad gods behind the horrors of Supreme Death Hell found amusement in these joyless creatures, and brought them to their very own horrific playground after some time spent floating in the void, contributing to the chaos of the Hellyear of the Great Vomiting. Recently, Shroomallah has allied itself with Stairsteppia, the United Skeletons and the Wizard Satanists against CASKET. It has also provided extensive aid to the anti-fun extremist group, the Griefers, during the public instability of the civil war in BBQ SAUCE. Physiology The fungal creatures come in three varieties. Shroomlings Shroomlings are small, limbless and manipulate the world around them with a single tentacle. They are the only variant that does not produce spores. Shroomans The shroomans are the most numerous type of shroom, the "adult" version of the shroom. They're of a humanoid shape, but are larger and much stronger than adult humans. Most workers and soldiers are shroomans. Shroomans constantly produce spores that amplify feelings of suffering, disquiet and pain, while suppressing positive feelings like hope, comfort or joy. Shroomans that are transformed humans have visibly more human proportions, while shroomans born of shroomlings look more akin to a poor imitation of a human shape. Shroomoids Shroomoids are the elder shrooms. They resemble large mushrooms with faces, walking atop numerous claws and tentacles. They're considered blessed, and nearly all positions of authority, including a Shroomish are held by shroomoids. Shroomoids are also an important part of shroom reproduction, as exposure to their spores turns living creatures into shroomans. Reproduction New shrooms are born in two ways, either through a painful process of two shroomans removing parts of themselves to create a new shroomling, or through living creatures ingesting Shroomoid spores. Phases of shroomoid spore exposure The first phase sees the victim merely develop superhuman strength and vitality. The only visible sign is slightly increased size. The second phase starts shaping the victim on a mental level, draining their luster in life. This also sees greatly enhanced pain tolerance, not because they feel less pain, but because they start to see it as a vital part of their identity. At this point, parts of the victim's skin and flesh start to take on a fungal quality. Feeling shame at their transformation, most victims try to hide their changes, with varying success. When the victim reaches the third phase, they have become a full shrooman. They will likely begin their journey to Shroomallah soon, or endeavour to expand the borders of Shroomallah to their current residence. Culture The language of Sporespeak is difficult for the other races of Supreme Death Hell to understand, so the Shroomishes often use spiritually bound human slaves called "Communicators" when interacting with foreigners. The leadership position of "a Shroomish" is changed at seemingly arbitrary times, but it likely has some religious meaning behind it. Society There is no private ownership in Shroomallah. All possessions and economic activities belong to the divinely appointed state. Emigration and immigration are both strictly forbidden, the one exception being the human Communicators, although they are not considered as citizens. And no shroom would want to leave the Fungal Theocracy anyway. Notable Individuals Coordinator Pain-Neverending The current vessel of '''A Shroomish. '''Pain-Neverending is a shroomoid that rose to the rank of Coordinator through extensive reforms of welfare and education that most others would find abhorrent, but the shrooms think very highly of. Communicator Andy Born in one of the fallen nations that Shroomallah fell on top of during the Great Vomiting, Andy is employed as the slave-translator for Pain-Neverending, and as such, is the main tool of foreign affairs. Despite his situation, he maintains a cheerful demeanour and shows no signs of spore exposure.Category:Nations